Vaporeon
Vaporeon, labeled, The Buff Big Brother started out as a Vaporeon. He was a tourist and one of the minor antagonists in Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Shaymin. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Scizor. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Bubble Jet Pokemon *Type: Water *Height: 3'03" *Weight: 63.9 lbs *Ability: Water Absorb *Nature: *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery vaporeon go.png|Vaporeon in Pokemon Go vaporeon pokedex 3D.png|Vaporeon in Pokedex 3D vaporeon kalos back.png|Vaporeon's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations vaporeon kalos.png|Vaporeon's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations vaporeon new party.png|Vapreon's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations vaporeon old party.png|Vaporeon's sprite from the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations vaporeon unova back.png|Vaporeon's back sprite from the Fifth Generation vaporeon unova front.png|Vaporeon's front sprite from the Fifth Generation vaporeon unova back.gif|Vaporeon's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation vaporeon unova front.gif|Vaporeon's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation vaporeon shuffle.png|Vaporeon in Pokemon Shuffle vaporeon rumble.png|Vaporeon in Pokemon Rumble vaporeon conquest ow.png|Vaporeon's Over World sprite in Pokemon Conquest vaporeon conquest.png|Vaporeon in Pokemon Conquest vaporeon hgss ow.png|Vaporeon's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver vaporeon pokepark.png|Vaporeon in PokePark vaporeon pr.png|Vaporeon in Pokemon Ranger vaporeon md 2.png|Vaporeon in Mystery Dungeon 2 vaporeon md.png|Vaporeon's Mystery Dungeon Tile vaporeon sinnoh back.png|Vaporeon's back sprite in the Fourth Generation vaporeon hgss.png|Vaporeon's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver vaporeon plt.png|Vaporeon's sprite in Pokemon Platinum vaporeon dp.png|Vaporeon's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl vaporeon trozei.gif|Vaporeon in Pokemon Trozei Vaporeon hoen back.png|Vaporeon's back sprite in the Third Generation vaporeon emerald.gif|Vaporeon's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald vaporeon rs.png|Vaporeon's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire vaporeon johto back.png|Vaporeon's back sprite in the Second Generation vaporeon crystal.gif|Vaporeon's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal vaporeon silver.png|Vaporeon's sprite in Pokemon Silver vaporeon gold.png|Vaporeon's sprite in Pokemon Gold vaporeon pinball.png|Vaporeon in Pokemon Pinball vaporeon yellow.png|Vaporeon's sprite in Pokemon Yellow vaporeon rb.png|Vaporeon's sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue vaporeon green.png|Vaporeon's sprite in Pokemon Green vaporeon premiere.jpg|Vaporeon's Premiere Pokemon Card vaporeon skyridge.jpg|Vaporeon's card in the Skyridge Expansion vaporeon sandstorm.png|Vaporeon's card in the Sandstorm Expansion vaporeon unseen forces.png|Vaporeon's card in the Unseen Forces Expansion vaporeon delta species.png|Vaporeon's first card in the Delta Species Expansion vaporeon delta species 2.png|Vaporeon's second card in the Delta Species Expansion vaporeon pop series.png|Vaporeon's card in the Pop Series Expansion vaporeon majestic dawn.png|Vaporeon's card in the Majestic Dawn Expansion vaporeon rising rivals.png|Vaporeon's card in the Rising Rivals Expansion vaporeon undaunted.png|Vaporeon's card in the Undaunted Expansion vaporeon call of legends.png|Vaporeon's card in the Call of Legends Expansion vaporeon dark explorers.png|Vaporeon's card in the Dark Explorers Expansion vaporeon bw promo.png|Vaporeon's card in the Black and White Promo Expansion vaporeon plasma freeze.png|Vaporeon's card in the Plasma Freeze Expansion vaporeon ancient origins.png|Vaporeon's card in the Ancient Origins Expansion vaporeon dark.jpg|Dark Vaporeon's card in the Team Rocket Expansion vaporeon light.jpg|Light Vaporeon's card in the Neo Destiny Expansion vaporeon power keepers.png|Vaporeon's card in the Power Keepers Expansion vaporeon generations.png|Vaporeon's EX card from the Generations Expansion vaporeon anime model.png|Vaporeon's model for the Pokemon Anime vaporeon anime.png|Vaporeon in the Pokemon Anime vaporeon manga.png|Vaporeon in the Pokemon Manga Vaporeon oa.png|Vaporeon's Original Artwork for Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green vaporeon oa rb.png|Vaporeon's Original Artwork for Pokemon Red and Blue vaporeon oa green.png|Vaporeon's Original Artwork for Pokemon Green vaporeon dream.png|Vaporeon's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Water Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Scizor Category:Team Alliance Furfrou